reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaco Hernández
Flaco Hernández is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 ''and [[Red Dead Online|''Red Dead Online]]. He is one of the subjects of the Stranger side-mission "The Noblest of Men And A Woman". Background Flaco Hernández was an infamous outlaw who rode with a gang of 10 men. During Flaco's career, he launched many raids against Valentine, Strawberry, and Annesburg. His many criminal exploits led to him being wanted in eight states, and earned him his own nickname, "The Terror of The Grizzlies". By 1899 he was a member of the Del Lobo Gang. Red Dead Redemption 2 The player is sent to track down and potentially interview him for a book on Jim "Boy" Calloway. His camp is located around the Cairn Lake in the Grizzly Mountains. When arriving at the camp the player will encounter his gang, and a gang member will tell him to leave. The player can choose to either threaten them or try to defuse the situation. The gang will allow the player to enter the camp or, alternatively, the player can kill the gang before meeting Flaco. The player will knock on Flaco's cabin, and tell him that they are here to ask him about Calloway. As long as the player has their weapons holstered, Flaco will then leave his cabin, spit, and say "Here's your message", where he readies himself for a duel with the player. Flaco is shot dead in the duel, and the player takes a picture of his corpse before riding off. Duel Flaco has a unique strategy where he will jump sideways while drawing with the intention of making the player miss their shot. Additionally, the duel with Flaco is the only one in the mission where, if a low-powered sidearm is used, the opponent may not be killed in a single shot. Therefore, if you are using one, make sure to either shoot several times or aim for the head. If Flaco is only wounded in the duel, he will draw another gun and, along with any gang members, attack the player. Since the player will not lose honor in duels part of "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman" side mission, the easiest way to beat Flaco is by cheating. Only partially charge the Draw Meter, to make sure you do not miss, before shooting, or immediately activate Dead Eye, manually adjust the aim and then shoot. Mission Appearances *"The Noblest of Men, and a Woman" Trivia * His custom revolver, Flaco's Revolver can be obtained after his defeat. * For some reason, the player cannot loot him, pick him up or take his hat after killing him. * In the duel, using express ammo and/or a more powerful sidearm such as the Volcanic Pistol or the Schofield Revolver is recommended, as they will ensure that he dies from one shot to the head or torso. * When confronting Flaco’s men, the player should choose to threaten them, rather than the “defuse” option. If the player does decide to defuse the situation, the gang will initially allow them to enter, but will later open fire on the player soon before they reach the cabin. *If the player manages to disarm him, he will pull out a Sawed-off Shotgun. Gallery FlacoHernandez RDR2_CigaretteCard-3426-1600.jpg|Flaco Hernandez Cigarette Card Videos References Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online Category:Strangers in Redemption 2